Shikonin compounds have been reported in the literature (Lin Zhibin, et al, P101-105, Issue 2, Volume 12, 1980, JOURNAL OF BEIJING MEDICAL UNIVERSITY), therein, the shikonin compounds have the following general formula structure:

Shikonin compounds are insoluble in water but freely soluble in oil, alcohol or ethers, extracted from Boraginaceae plants: lithospermum erythrorhizo Sieb. et zucc.; Arnebia euchroma (Royle) Johnst. It's known that the Zicao mixture extract has some functions such as anti-inflammation, but it's just mixed in the form of mixture extract when medicament delivers. While it has not been reported that the Zicao quinone compound extracted from plant shikonin and artificial or biosynthetic shikonin quinone compounds are used to manufacture medicaments in single compound or combination of several compounds, particularly for preventing and treating virus infections, such as hepatitis virus, influenza virus, herpes virus, HIV virus, and SARS virus.